custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Island of Endless Night
The Island of endless Night by BionicleLama It was a dark, cold night, darker and colder than any before… And the moon was covered by large, disastrous clouds. After a long journey they finally arrived on the shores of a small island. A dark mist-like substance flew down from the ship, across the waves of the sea to the black sand of the shores, followed by loud noises. The substance began to move and formed a black and silver armored shape. Two sinister-looking red eyes came out of the thick fog which covered the sands. Something aroused its curiosity. It was a bright spot in the distance. Four other pairs of eyes appeared behind him and together they marched towards it. The ground felt dead, it must have been burned grass or something. But it was also covered by fog, like everything else. As they finally reached the light, they noticed that it was a torch in front of a small house-like construction. Two of the persons went into the house which looked like somebody raged in there. It was a real mess, everywhere were books and other things lying on the floor. Now the appearance of the two persons was clearly to see. One of them had a silver and black colored armor with spikes everywhere. The other one had a red and black colored armor, and a wolf-like anatomy, although he looked quite humanoid. His face was covered with blood and his eyes declared that he was either sick in mind or obsessed. He grabbed a piece of paper which lied on the floor and spoke some incomprehensible words in a very deep voice. The other person gave him an agreeing look but, took the paper and left the house. He gave the other three persons a sign that signaled them to follow him. He led them deeper and deeper into the island. It felt like hours but actually it lasted only some seconds until a loud noise followed by a scream was heard. They turned around in order to observe that one of them was missing. They turned around again, seeming to don’t care about what happened and kept going forward. A moment later their missing colleague crushed onto the floor before them. His head was missing and blood was dripping from above. As they noticed they looked up and saw a big horned creature looking down at them with its white eyes. Des was up to attack him but it had disappeared before he could. A second scream was heard and another person was killed. This time the large creature didn’t appear so they travelled along. The rookie got nervous and began to swear. Ragna grabbed his neck, put his head in front of his and said “Shut up!” He looked into his eyes with his red, sanguinary eyes and threw him a little backwards. The guy immediately stood up and attached to the others which were going forward. After another long time they reached what they were searching: an old forsaken black temple. As they moved through the entrance a cold breeze was blew along their necks. They walked for a while before they entered a big hall. Immediately a fire in the middle of it began to burn. But it wasn’t placed on something. It was levitating in the air. There was also a mirror on the wall opposite the entrance. The weird thing was, nothing expect the room itself was reflected, not the fire and neither the three persons. Des knew what was up with that mirror and began to move in its direction. As he touched it, he didn’t stop walking, but walked just through it. Confused the other two followed him. They found theirself on the same place they moved in. They were even more confused than before. Expect the silver one. He left the temple and found everything was like before. But there was no fog. It was day and the whole island was illuminated. Des explained; “We are still on the same island… But 300 Years before…” “So why are we here?”, Ragna growled. “We’re here to find something that isn’t here anymore!” answered Des. Ragna understood… They were here to find something that isn’t here anymore in 300 years. “But what?” he asked. “An information that has been forgotten.”, was the answer. He didn’t want to waste more time so he stopped asking. He would never get a clear answer. This island looked like it was frozen in time. And it actually was. There was no wind or anything other and the suns were constantly at the same positions. After a while the target of the journey was clear to the red one. It must have been the house they went over a while ago. Des confirmed his thoughts and Ragna argued “I told you a hundred times, stop reading my mind!”. A somehow sinister, somehow dirty smile got on Des’ face. As they finally reached the house, they searched for something that looked important. Des knew what they were searching for… a fact, a detail that has been forgotten and could make a big change in the world… It lasted hours… But finally Ragna had found a letter on the floor which seemed important. He called the others and read it. He found out something very interesting. This island was once inhabited by lizard-like humanoid beings. After a brutal war between two nations, or rather two species, which took place on this very island, the inhabitants got exterminated and the island itself fell into the shadows. The water was infected by a virus which was produced by one of the species and mist spread everywhere. There were many earthquakes which bursted the ground. The island turned into an eyesore… “Somehow everybody forgot about that…”, Des explained. “No single person remembers this…” Ragna asked: “Is it possible that we are…”,“Yes…”, Des answered, “WE were one of the crowds that fought here 300 years ago.” “So this is our fault?”, the rookie asked. “Kind of”, Des answered. “So we have want we want… let’s leave this place!” said the rookie again. The others made an agreeing sign and moved forward. As they were back in the room with the mirror they went through it once more. 300 years later they appeared again in their own time. In this dark, mist shrouded island. Where that horned monster was… As Des and Ragna wanted to go back to the shores, the rookie complained about that sanguinary beast that was out there. “That is not our biggest problem right now…”, he said and pointed to the shores. There was another boat; he could see it because there was a small spot of light. Des liquidated himself in a black mass and flew to the light’s direction. He could see a white and black armored person, a yellow, blue and silver armored person, two lizards and some other persons which seemed uninteresting to him. What really interested him were the lizards; because he thought they were exterminated, and the white person, which he had met before. It have been several weeks now, since they met the last time and since then, he had changed sides. However, they weren’t here to play with them so he called his colleagues. Sentrann noticed this, he raised his sword and immediately the night was illuminated by a lightning, which came out of the sword. The lightning hit Des and he was smashed on the floor. As this happened, the other persons noticed that and came along. A fight emerged… Actually nobody wanted to fight, so they stopped after a while and got their own ways. The group of three took their boat and went away over the ocean. But the other group, including Sirion, Sentrann and some other strange guys, took a load of torches and shining substance out of the boat, and began to travel to a small mountain. On the way they placed the torches and the shining substance to illuminate the way. On the mountain was some kind of a fortress-ruin. Sarodax, which was in the group, recognized it as the main-base of his dead tribe. None of them spoke a word, until suddenly the horned beast appeared in front of them. Knowing, that this creature was made of pure darkness, Sentrann took some of the shining substance, and threw it at the beast. It screamed in pain, light must be like acid for it, since it didn’t see any for years. Suddenly it broke a hole in the floor under them. They fell very deep and crushed the ground. Everybody got unconscious. The next morning they woke up because of the light shining in their faces from above. The first time since 300 years the sun was to see, and the mist had almost been gone. Sarodax woke up, he was happy to see his home-land in such brightness again, but he was sad, that most of his people were dead. He lied down for some minutes, as he suddenly heard a noise which he recognized as his blue friend, which was also in the group. He stood up and saw him digging a hole in the ground. “What are you doing?”, he asked. “Digging a hole…”, Zakan answered nervous. “Why?”, he asked again. “I remember this floor…”, he said, “I lost something very important to me when we escaped from here!” “Where are the others?”, Sarodax asked as he noticed they weren’t here. “They’re upstairs, cleaning up the mess…”, he said and kept digging. Sarodax went upstairs to help him colleagues. The floors were covered by dust, parts of walls and other stuff. He saw Vezon talking to a pile of stones, but ignored him. As he met the leader of the group, Sirion he asked him what the next steps are. “First we’ll clean up this mess and alter it for our intentions. Three of us will explore the island a bit and find out where we can get resources.” In this moment Zakan appeared with something in his hand. It was a map. “What is this?”, Sirion asked. “A map which will lead us to a powerful weapon.” Category:Stories